Even FURTHER Off the Record
by SweetieBellexButtonMash
Summary: If you read the story "Off the Record", well this is something like that. Please note I do not own MLP or the origianal Off the Record


**Even FURTHER Off The Record**

**Hey guys this is my first story, i read Off The Record and thought, i could do a version of that of my own!**

**Please note that i do NOT own the original Off The Record or the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, MLPFiM belongs to Hasbro and possibly the Hub Network, i would like to hear some feedback from you guys about the story. This world is from which the first episode of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic began, only it is now the Mane 11! Twilight and the Mane 6 have been joined with adult versions of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Babs Seed, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and my OC Thundering Radiation. And yes they do have their cutie marks. Since i am no good at drawing i will tell you in the part where they see that the necklaces (in Thunder's case chestplate) bear their cutie marks. Well... ENJOY! I ALMOST FORGOT I will be throwing in a surprise or two, i will tell you one. I will have parts where we see the genderbent versions of the Mane 11.**

**It begins when Twilight and Spike are on the chariot to Ponyville**

"Come on Twilight, think about it, at least Princess Celestia let us stay at a library! doesn't that make you happy?" Spike asked. "Yes Spike and you want to know why? Because i am going to be doing some reasearch on the Elements of Harmony. Only 10 are known, i belive they were laughter, loyalty, honesty, kindness, generosity, curiosity, happiness, support, defendence, and selflessness." "Wow, you really do have a photographic memory." The chariot pulled to a stop. "Thank you gentlemen." The two pegasi guards pulling the chariot both gave a satisfied snort and flew off.

"Come on Twilight, mabye the ponies in Ponyville have something interesting to talk about." Spike and Twilight see a bouncing pink pony with a cotton candy mane and tail, with 3 balloons for her cutie mark."Well go on Twilight." Twilight sighed and finally said "Umm, hello?" The pink pony gasped and seemed to defy gravity for a moment."Well that was interesting alright. Ok Spike what's first on the list?" The tiny purple dragon pulled out a checklist and a quill dripping with ink, which spike had behind his back while pulling out the scroll. "First up is food at Sweet Apple Acres." Twilight and Spike walk to a farm near the edge of Ponyville. They see an orange mare with blonde hair and a cowboy hat and 3 apples for her cutie mark run up and shake Twilight's hoof. "Well howdy," the mare said, "I'm Applejack, one of the workers here at Sweet Apple Acres, and who're you sugurcube?" Applejack released Twilight's hoof, yet the momentum kept it shaking until Spike stopped it. "I am Twilight Sparkle, student of Princess Celestia, I hear you are working on the food?" "YESIREE! You wanna try some?" Twilight was in the middle of thinking while trying to say something "Well you see- I uhh- well you see..." The orange mare stood on her hind legs and made a megaphone with her forelegs "SOUPS ON EVERYPONY!" Twilight and Spike heard alot of hooves and saw about 1,000 earth ponies stampede towards them and Applejack started naming a whole bunch off ending with a red stallion called Big Macintosh and an elderly old mare named Granny stayed for brunch and walked VEEEEEERY slowly away with an overstuffed stomach. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh, too many apples. Spike, what's next on the list."A pegasi named Rainbow Dash is suppose to be keeping the sky clear." Twilight looked up at the sky that was filled with clouds. "Well she isn't doing a very good job now, is she?" Suddenly a rainbow and cyan blue colored object slammed into Twilight at full speed knocking her into a mud puddle.

ALTERNATE EQUESTRIA

"Are yall sure this is a good idea?" a small filly with a red bow in her hair asked the draquonus. "Why of course, I am the god of time travel after all" Discord lied through his teeth. The 4 fillies and colt walked through a door of light, unaware of what was about to happen. In the next few seconds, the CMC were transported to a diffrent dimension, had no memory of being sisters to the elements of harmony and got older as well as becoming element bearers.

BACK TO THE REGULAR EQUESTRIA (this story's at least)

After getting a Rainblow Dry from Rainbow Dash and meeting Rarity, and Fluttershy, Twilight started walking towards town center. "Okay Spike, what's next on the list." The purple pony said."Next up is stage design and special effects." said Spike. Spike and Twilight walked up to a cloud house tied to the ground next to a giant stage. "Wow, she must be impressive." Said Twilight. Then she saw a unicorn stallion wearing a cloak with a clipboard and quill running around the stage, the stallion finally noticed them and walked up to them. "Hello there, do you need something?" The stallion asked. "Yes actually, could you find me the mare that designed this stage and is doing the special effects?" Twilight asked. The stallion looked at Twilight with a stern look and said, "You mean the STALLION that built and designed this stage and is doing the special effects? That would be me, so miss 'I think mares automatically do everything around here' what do you need?" Twilight looked shocked and started stammering, "Uh- well, I- uh you see." Twilight cleared her throat and said "I am Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia sent me to check on the preperations for the Summer Sun Celebration." The stallion's gaze eased up. "Well why didn't you say so, my name is Thundering Radiation, what do you need to see, fireworks display?" Twilight replied,"Yes actually." Thunder's horn lit up and a pyroarcanic display of magic lit up the sky. Twilight and Spike looked up in awe of the amazing fireworks in the sky. Twilight was shocked and started thinking of explanations "Wha-bu- how did you..." Then Twilight looked at the cloak then at the cloud house and then it clicked. "You wouldn't happen to be a..." Thunder cut her off "an alicorn, yes i am. I wear the cloak most of the time so nopony gets jealous."


End file.
